The known motorcycle is configured to include an interlock braking system (also called a combined brake system). With regard to the interlock braking system, even if brake operation is performed with respect to a rear wheel only, both a rear wheel brake and a front wheel brake are operated. This kind of motorcycle (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) is configured in such a manner that an opening of a rear wheel-side closing valve is controlled based on brake control force and information on target braking force, the brake control force being detected by a pressure sensor and acting on the rear wheel.